Wrong Time, Wrong Place (A Stalker Judy Story)
by SpazzieBunnie
Summary: Three thieves decide to break into the home of Nick Wilde, hoping to steal his precious items. Little did they know of a certain rabbit was in the place as well. (WARNING. CONTAINS GRAPHIC GORE AND VIOLENCE) (Stalker Judy was creaed by another-wildehopps-blog)


Tonight was pretty much busy for a pawful of mammals. Having to work overnight on some big important projects. One of which happened to be Nick Wilde. No, he wasn't told to work at night shift. He wanted to. He was writing down another article about the infamous killings that have been going down. Two grizzly kills this week. It seemed bizarre. Scary even, but Nick was getting tons of money for covering it since every news article wanted a piece of his story. Freelance was something of a big deal to the fox after all. Still he couldn't believe it. The big utopia that was meant to be peaceful was having murder in the streets, assassiantions too. Still, he had his mind focused. He was trying to piece together the clues. There was some familiar attacks in the neighborhood of BunnyBurrow. Gruesome and bunnies and hares being murdered. He was trying to figure it out. After a quick yawn and a small sip of his hot coffee of course since he was almost done finishing it up. Still, his mind wandered off as his words were being typed on the keyboard. Who was this strang killer? And why does this killer attack those mammals he encountered before?

Things over at the apartment that Nick lived in however weren't really well. As Nick was at the workplace that was paying him for his stories, his door swings wide open without ever a sign of a struggle. His room was being invaded by three thieving male mammals wearing black hoodies and masks with dark blue jeans. A three pair of walking cliches really.

One of them, a black furred sheep, held a crowbar incase things were going to get wild. The other being a wolf who gets up and off his knees as he was the one to pick locked the door open. The one in the middle was their leader, the cougar that went in first and only saw nothing but an average apartment room. A room with my items to steal and sell right off the palm of their paws.

"We really hit the jackpot huh." The sheep said with the cougar looking around the place and admiring the goods.

The cougar smiled. "Yeah it seems like it." They all had on gloves to cover their paw prints and were able to sneak inside through the backdoor without anyone noticing them. They knew who they were robbing.

"Nick's place seems legit. Think it could be worth a couple thousand bucks for us." The wolf admired the good looking clean items as he talked to himself with the others starting to look around. Inside of the bathroom was clean with soap and shampoo. The sheep having to take some since it smelled so nice and putting it in his bag.

The kitchen was clean and no signs of a hiding mammal. The cougar was thinking to himself that it was a miracle that Nick wouldn't be here this late at night. They were expecting to tie him up and rob him as he watches.

In a closet was junk and a couple of shirts and jackets with a vacuum inside. A nice pair of a silk red shirt and black tie was in there. Quickly it was taken by greedy wolf.

The three were about to begin robbing the valuables until the cougar looked over to a closed door. Clearly that must be Nick Wilde's room. Meaning more stuff could be in there. Maybe even a story to steal and sell as well while given a fake name. Maybe, a Nick Wilde as well. The cougar didn't want his plans ruined. So he looks over to the wolf.

"Go in that room. If you see Wilde, I'll get the tape and the rope ready. Just be sure to keep him quiet." The buff cougar demanded as the wolf nodded and walked toward the door with the two mammals being ready to strike at any moment incase Wilde happens to fight back.

The wolf entered the room slowly as he peeked in the door to see just an average looking room. A desk. A laptop. A bed. Even a drawer that looks to be only for clothes. He smirked and walked in. He looked around and could smell the scent of a fox. But strangely he smelled something else. A different scent. Rabbit. Yet female.

The crew had studied him for weeks now. It was better to know your target than barging in and just robbing the mammal. They knew what time he left mostly. What time he came home. Where he eats and drinks. They even noticed this strange looking rabbit he was going out and hanging out with. Maybe dating her too. They guessed the fox has a thing for crazy rabbits. She looked crazy too. Dark purple and light pink hoodie with a matching dark purple shorts. Black and gray stockings. Fingerless black gloves. She even looked tired as if she barely slept. The wolf was probably thinking she was some hooker off the street. He looked around and spotted nothing.

"All good fellas. Might as well do some robbing before the fox boy comes back." The wolf shouted in the room with the other mammals hearing him.

The sheep nodded until his phone started to vibrate. He pulls out his phone and turns it on. "Ah shit. It's my wife. I gotta text her guys."

The cougar went over to the fridge. "I'll get some beers for us if he has any." He opened the fridge to only see a bunch of chinse leftovers. Nothing special. Not even a single bottle of booze. "Pfft. Pussy."

As the sheep put the crowbar down on the table with his bag getting ready to be filled with the richest items he could carry and take, a loud thump was heard in the room of Nick Wilde. Both him and the cougar looked towards the door.

"Hey dickshit, don't drop anything. A laptop costs big money to have these days. Especially with goodies on it." The sheep told off yet with no answer. Either the wolf was trying to keep quiet or was mumbling badly to the sheep. The cougar comes back with a bag in paw as well.

They both stopped however as they looked towards the door. Hearing the sounds of something being dragged. It could be that there was some safe. The cougar raised an eyebrow.

"Hey. You're gonna need a paw or something? What you dragging anyway?" Again no answer for the mammals as they just kept hearing it. Until they saw paws starting to move and push forward with shaky movement. They started to see the mammal crawling was their comrade. However he was lightly gargling with something seeming wrong as he showed half of his body. His eyes looking at them. They both saw something that made their pupils show fear. He had a huge knife blade sticking out of the back of his throat. A whole inch of the blade jetting out from the front side of his throat as it leaks blood and he feels himself growing weaker. His eyes begging for help.

The wolf tries to get up but yet falls. His gurgling having to stop ever so slowly as he lays his head to the side. Looking at the two mammals. The two mammals just felt their hearts bursting from their chests. This was grizzly. They was brutal. The sheep was able to notice a pair of paws next to the wolf. They walked forward to show the two thieves who this mysterious mammal was.

It was her. It was that girl that Nick always hangs out with. Wearing her hoodie to cover her face. Only to show those nightmarish eyes. That sickening grin. She stood there. Her paws that were wearing black gloves clenches and looking ready to start a fight with the two.

The sheep pretty much accepted that invitation. He grabbed the metal crowbar with one paw and ran forward. Ready to stab and beat her with the cold bar. Yet as he swung hard at her, she grabbed it. This damn rabbit was strong against the sheep. She laughed softly yet evilly as she spun around with him following her lead as she moves the crowbar to the side and was able to headbutt the sheeps muzzle. The sheep, with a bloody broken muzzle, walked backwards into the room only to trip on the body of his dead friend. Hitting his head on the bed frame.

The crowbar was now in the paws of the mentally disturbed rabbit. She looked over to the cougar to see him charging at her. His claws out and ready to scratch and kill this small creature.

She dodged of course with her quick agility to slide away from the swipe. The cougar looked over to her with the side of his eye to see her grin still showing. That damned wicked smile. Until he was able to feel a sharp pain by his side. He walked back a couple of steps as he looked down to the cause of that sudden pain. The swan neck of the pry bar was jabbed into the side of his stomach. He was pretty much in shock from it. The whole part of that crowbar was inside of him. He could feel it stabbing his intestines and stomach. He was looking towards the door then. He wanted to escape, He would have to awkwardly run or something to not cause any further damage. Anything to escape that crazed bitch.

Yet he couldn't. He fell to his knees as he was in intense pain. He couldn't breathe properly because of it. The rabbit ran over to him and within seconds grabbed that bar and looked at him straight into his eyes. Her eyes felt empty. No lack of emotions. Not even a thrill. She was like a walking shell of a mammal. The cougar wasn't afraid of being killed. He was afraid of this strange being in front of him being the cause of his death. Soulless. Yet can breathe and be like mammals.

He uttered a strong gasp as in a single second she slashes the crowbar inside of him and split his stomach open wide as she dropped the crowbar next to him. Releasing the steaming hot organs and stomach that fell out like spaghetti onto the clean floor. He could only mutter words. Not clearly though. Just a last bit of life before his eyes started to close. The last bit of strength he had to keep still and stay alive for a while drained away. He fell to his sides with the last bit of his intestines dangled away on the opened stomach.

The sheep was the only one to witness it in horror. He felt himself breathing heavy. His body started to shake in fear as he was trying to get up. Still looking at her. The side of her face started to slowly turn to acknowledge the scared mammal. She laughed every so softly. Yet so menacingly. Her teeth were brighter than the stars. The sheep quickly gets back onto his paws and starts to make a chance to run off. To dodge this rabbit and get out of here and head back home. At least, that is what he thought. He tripped over by the sidekick of the rabbit who slide and made him fall down. Also having to break his muzzle again on that hard flooring. He groaned in pain and felt like he was seeing stars.

Within seconds, he was grabbed by his shirt and pants and rolled over onto his back. Only to face her. The sadistic bunny. She pounces on him and with a blink of an eye grabs him by his throat with both paws. Squeezing tightly with the thick wool not being able to help the sheep as she was too strong. He could feel his throat clogged and air no longer in his lungs as he starts to squirm to escape. He rolls around with the rabbit still holding on tightly. Even if he was on top of her, she still refused to let go. He could feel the world starting to look blurry. With one last attempt he rolled over again. No use. The rabbit was back on top of him and still pressing tightly and almost close to breaking his neck.

She still smiled. And then, she spoke. "Look at me." The sheep, in desperate need of forgiveness, looked into her purple eyes. That crazed smile never went away.

"I want you to know that I will always be there. Even in the depths of Hell, I will always hunt you down and torment you. I will break every bone in your body again and again. I will never be bored...I will always make you suffer...for trying to ruin my fox's life." The rabbit said as the sheep's face was turning almost a blue color due to lack of air. He was close to death. He could tell. She slowly approached his face. The smile and eyes being more darker and evil looking thanks to the sheep close to blacking out and being ever so close to meeting the grim reaper. No. She was the grim reaper.

"I'm Judy…" Those words were the only thing the sheep could hear before a sudden crack of his neck ended his life ever so quickly. The killer bunny Judy was so strong that she broke the neck of a sheep. She wasn't impressed. She knew what she was doing. She wanted to say her last words to the waste of a mammal before giving him a somewhat mercy kill. She huffed and got off of the big wooled mammal as she looked over to the three corpses she had made. Each of them having their chance of suffering by her paws. It felt good. To make these monstrous mammals pay for attempting to rob her love and hurting him. Her Nick Wilde.

She walked over to the dead wolf with her getting on one knee and grabbing the handle of her blade and pulling it out to cause a bit of metallic red liquid to squirt out. She looked over to the bloody knife. Then over to the wolf, the cougar, and the sheep. Then her eyes glazed over to the bathroom door then looking over to the box of black garbage bags on the shelf in the kitchen and the almost full trash can.

Her smile grew ever so wide. She had to be quick with her planning though. Nick could be home any minute.

It was pretty much close to midnight when Nick walks down the halls to enter his apartment. He yawned but was pretty much done with his piece. Tomorrow he would wake up and get the wad of cash in his bank account. He unlocked his door and opened it wide. His nose was hit by a certain smell he would never forget.

"Blueberries?" He loved it. It was odd but he did have a blueberry scented spray can he bought not too long ago. He sighed happily and walked in. He also noticed the house was cleaner than before. The floors were shiny and almost showing his reflection. Then again, he was tired so he shrugged it off and yawned again as he went to his room.

He opened the door wide opened as he quickly laid on the bed and relaxed on the sheets. Resting his head on the fluffy pillow as he looked at his ceiling. He smiled softly. Tonight was a pretty chill night. He was expecting his night to be crazy for some odd reason. Yet. It was so relaxing to him. He closed his eyes and just went off to go to sleep. To wake up with a cheery attitude since today was a good day. All the while, a certain rabbit was under the shadow of his bed. Covered in his clothes that had his powerful scent. To cover her own scent and to feel like she was close to her lover. Her soon to be lover to be exact. Judy's grin was starting to form from hearing the words of Nick.

She truly did make his day. She always will make him be full of glee. Even if it means she had to cut up bodies, cooked them to stop their blood from leaking, and put them in garbage bags and throwing them in the garbage dump where they belong. Nobody would dare harm Nick now. Since the monster under his bed will not let them lay a single finger on him.

The two mammals slept on that peaceful, calm filled night.


End file.
